full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Loxley
Evelyn 'Eve' Loxley was an oddball and a rebel of a student, always shouting curses at her friends and claiming she was a witch. She got so out of hand that her family sent her off to the 'Mt. Joan Retreat' a finishing school in the Alps, which was in fact a magical school for the OLYMPUS organisation. But after a long fight and strained friendships, her old friends are able to free her from the control of the organisation and soon she is met by the light elemental, becoming the refined but rebellious speedster of the Avatars Characteristics *'Name': Evelyn 'Eve' Loxley *'Alias': Flare *'Age': 15 (aged to 17 when Elemental) *'Hair': Blonde (Formerly dyed black) *'Eyes': Hazel (White when under Olympus control, and Yellow when an Elemental) *'Likes': Tea, rock bands, loud music, painting, puppies, dressing up, dancing, guitar *'Dislikes': Being brainwashed, being flat chested, being argued with, sweets *'Family': Mother and Father: Estranged Appearance Casual Prior to moving away Eve was a fairly short prepubescent girl who died her hair black and wore black clothing, with punk rocker spike collars, and a dark blood red shawl across her shoulders, and a pair of round spectacles. On her return from Europe Eve's appearance caused Ryle, Jake and Lynn to hardly believe it was her. Growing from 4'2ft to 5'11ft and gaining a tall almost supernaturally thin form, with plump and defined body parts in all the right places Eve's appearance was capped off by a small but very pert bottom and a pair of large C-cups that she proudly displayed. By far her most startling change though was the fact that she had gone back to her natural blonde, which was not radiant and reflective, shimmering even in the slightest light, her face made up to perfection with a supermodel like pout, with naturally rosy lips and long eyelashes. Still her thinness at times made her look almost Barbie doll like as her waist almost looked unnatural with how narrow it was. She had discarded her glasses, and now wore a cream school outfit, with blue tie, white shirt and cream mini knife pleated skirt and white tights. Still this form was supported by OLYMPian and dissipated once she was free, returning her to her rather thin, if healthy state, she possesses a modest A-cup chest and gains some freckles over her face, her hair falling limp. She also has to wear her glasses once more and takes up a more normal white T-shirt, white turtleneck sweater and blue knee length skirt with black tights. Being quite embarrassed at how she changed into a less attractive form, which she sorely misses. Still after the marble hits her she gains a new bustier form, standing around 5'5ft, with golden and reflective hair, bright honey brown eyes, clear skin, slight lips and a softer, if no less tall and ample form with a toned figure as opposed to a rail thin one. She posses a pair of seductive D-cups, and a pair of wide hips that sharply move out from her very thin waist, as her hair stretches down to the middle of her back. Clothing wise she has taken on Lynn's personal preference for Bikini's wearing a golden yellow bikini cross top, added with a white micro skirt and white tights, all wrapped up in a black leather jacket. Elemental As a elemental Eve maintains her impressive D-cups although grows to almost 6'5ft in height and gains an even longer pair of legs. Eve body also matures somewhat into a young Amazonian twenty year old, much like her fellow elementals. Her hair gets noticeably longer, stretching down to her butt glistening like gold, and her body gaining a soft muscle tone. Her skin noticeable becomes almost pure white, although her arms, up to her bisceps, (excluding her hands), and legs, up to her mid thigh turn gold as well. Avatar Outfit Background Eve's family come from a very, very long line of Witches and Wizards, and Evelyn knows this and tried to use this knowledge to both gain friends and antagonise her rather strict parents who had forgone the family tradition. Still Eve's attempt to gain friends by saying she was a witch only worked up until she left kindergarten and after that she was bullied horribly. The only person who even stayed friends with her was Lynn Ambers and the two oddballs stuck together well into middle school where Lynn then introduced Eve to Jake Jackson and Ryle Stone. It was during middle school that Eve began to rebel against her parents trying to do actual magic and acting up and dressing like a goth to annoy them. She also became trouble at school as with Ryle she would get into fights and her grades would slack as she didn't really care, and spend most of her time around Lynn's trailer house. It was during this time that Eve also confided in Lynn about her secret girly side and they both told each other about who they wanted to be when they grew up, telling each other about their secret wish to be beautiful. It was during this Even attempted to use actual magic to try and bring their wishes to life but instead started a fire that almost burnt down the Amber's home and knocked Lynn out, causing her to forget the incident. This however all changed when Eve's parents got fed up with her antics and offered her lace at a special school they knew about through their dead grandfather, and offered to send her their to let her learn magic, hoping they would teach her some responsibility. Being sent to the 'Mt. Joan Retreat' Eve was unprepared for what she found, as little did she and her parents know the school was actually a recruiting ground for the OLYMPUS Organisation and she found herself trapped at the school. Unable to contact anyone and forced to go through gruelling repetitive training she was worn down after months of gruelling tasks until she tried to escape by snowboarding down the mountain. She however was caught by several of the brainwashed students and dragged back and was forcefully brainwashed. She would later be returned to Everett as an undercover agent. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Light Elemental': **'Light generation and manipulation': Eve posses the ability to generate and manipulate light sources: including herself: dimming and brightening them: although is incapable of switching them off. She can also create leasers and flares. **'Lasers' Eve can project and conjure lasers based attacks, allowing her to burn through her opponents or knock them away with concentrated blasts. However due to the nature of her magic she can cause the light she creates to move in an unusual pattern, zig-zagging all across the place. **'Teleporting': Eve is able to move at essentially the speed of light, although requires line of sight, or a reflective surface to move around on **'Intangibility': Eve due to her elemental compound Eve lacks any real solid matter while in her elemental form and as such is intangible if she mentally wills it. However if she is not concentrating on the ability she can be struck. **'Weakness to water/reflective materials': Eve's body 'refracts' when she makes contact with water, essentially shattering her form and due to how water works it takes her a while to escape water. Moreover reflective items like mirrors can trap her inside for a time until she can mentally redirect her body somewhere else. **'Absorption magic': Due to Eve's elemental form lacking much in the way of any real matter or even gas she is the most susceptible to magical absorption spells **'Flight': While Eve cannot technically fly, due to being made of light she can render herself weightless and essentially move at the speed of light between two points simulating the effect of flying. *'Magical training': At her finishing school the teachers there trained Eve in a few forms of magic. **'Fire magic': Eve's main form of magical attack is to summon fireballs, which are at their maximum power are capable of blowing a door off. **'Shield spells': Eve can conjure shields to protect herself and others from magical attacks: she has combined this with her new light magic to create light shields. **'Sealing magic' Skills *'Bass Guitar': Eve used to own a Bass Guitar and was a pretty good playing, playing along with Ryle and Lynn before she left. While in her brainwashed state she claimed to not enjoy such things anymore, she has taken it back up much to her parents chagrin. *'Etiquette': Having gone to a finishing school Eve has advanced understating of etiquette and 'proper' high society manners. *'Basic magical knowledge': Eve's education has allowed her to master some basic understanding of magic, although most of OLYMPUS spells its very brute force in its approach. Equipment Relationships Eve's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team